A Survivor
by cubana64
Summary: When Trunks searches Orange City for survivors after the androids attack, Trunks loses hope once he notices that there is no one to be found. However, an unusual energy level near the city causes him to change his mind.
1. Chapter 1: A Survivor

Chapter I: A Survivor

The Present:

13 year -old Trunks listened closely to the radio as his mother Bulma continued to drive.

"Attention citizens of Orange City! Everyone must evacuate immediately! You are all in terrible danger! The androids are among us! I repeat, you must..." Bulma turned off the radio with a quick turn of a button.

"Ugh! They're at it again! I'm sick of those androids! They're ruthless!" Bulma exclaimed.

Trunks could recognize the explosions and familiar screams in the background of the radio broadcast. And without realizing it he, began to shake in anger. However, he noticed a light pain in his jaws as a result of clenching his teeth too tightly. Trunks hated sitting and waiting to hear for those assassins' next target. He disliked hearing the repeated cries for help while he sat still doing nothing to aid the people. He couldn't just wait until the attacks were over to go find survivors, at least not anymore. People were losing their lives to these _monsters_! He had to do something!

"Mom, I want you to go home without me".

"Huh? What for, Trunks?"questioned Bulma. She then glanced down at her son's clenched fist and then at the infuriated expression on his face.

"No!" she exclaimed. "No, Trunks! I'm not going to lose my only son to those mechanical demons"!

Ignoring his mother's comment, Trunks flew off into the direction of Orange City.

"Man, Trunks!" cried Bulma. "You better come back alive kid! Thats all I have to say".

By the time he arrived in the city, everyone was gone; and all that seemed to be left were ruins. Trunks noticed a small antique rag doll laying in the middle of a pile of rubble. He picked it up, no longer able to see the doll clearly as wet streams began to cascade down his bronze cheeks.

Sensing that someone was approaching, Trunks looked up to see a young man land on top of the roof of a damaged building.

"Gohan! "Trunks exclaimed. "Why...why are they killing all of these innocent people"?

Gohan viewed the ruined city surrounding him, and then he turned his attention to Trunks who was obviously downcast. Trunks gazed into the eyes of his friend who was more like a brother, in hopes that he would find an answer to his question, but he did not.

* * *

Trunks and Gohan began to search for any possible survivors. Although, from the looks of it, the androids probably used a blast that no human would be able to survive. Gohan and Trunks looked for several hours through the city of rubble. However, they did not find anyone. They were about to head back home when Trunks sensed an energy level nearby that wasn't human. He used his ki to find where the energy was located. He sensed the power level near the outskirts of the city and followed it to a forest-like area. There he noticed a dark human shadow against one of the forest trees. He slowly walked towards the shadow, not wanting to frighten what was there. As he came closer he realized that it was a she, a girl who looked to be about his age. Although her energy level was less than his, he could tell that it was higher than the average human's. It was somewhere in between. Still, how could a young girl generate so much power?

She looked really beat up, and she definitely needed medical attention. Her arm was dripping with blood; and the red liquid was seeping through her light green t-shirt. Her black baggy sweat pants were torn at the knee exposing a deep wound. Her eyes were covered by her shoulder-length ebony hair which had a streak of sapphire blue. Trunks slowly reached out to grab the girl's hand which was covered with a black combat glove that had tiny emerald rhinestones on the knuckles; but before he could touch her hand she looked up at him with her large chocolate brown eyes. He could see the sadness in them.

"Who are you?" she questioned as a small teardrop fell down her copper colored cheeks. Without realizing it, Trunks reached out to wipe the tear from the girl's face with his thumb.

"It's alright, you don't have to be afraid. My name is Trunks, and I will protect you".

Not having made up her mind whether or not she should trust him, she let Trunks take her hand. Then at that moment, she knew that she was safe.

"I am... Sarene".


	2. Chapter 2: Sarene's Story

Chapter 2: Sarene's Story

"I am...Sarene," she said reaching for Trunks' outstretched hand as she stood. However, a sharp shooting pain in her leg caused her to stumble, and she fell to the ground. She winced a she grabbed her leg. It was broken.

"I've got you," Trunks said as he lifted Sarene into his arms. "Lets get you out of here". And as soon as he took off, she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Trunks sat at the table as Gohan gazed out of a window in Capsule Corp.

"Man! Innocent people are murdered almost everyday by those two androids! It's not fair! They never even had a chance!" Trunks exclaimed. Gohan turned to look at him with a serious expression on his face.

"Gohan, you are half Saiyin like me, right? Well then you must know how I'm feeling".

Gohan turned completely away from the window in order to face Trunks who's fist were clenched and eyes were teary. Gohan smiled at his young friend.

"You're pathetic Trunks, an emotional wreck, just like I was when I was your age when the androids first arrived. From now on, I'll be your Master and you will be my pupil". Trunks wiped his eyes with the back of his arm, and then smiled and nodded in agreement.

Just then, Bulma walked into the room carrying a bag of groceries.

"Well, it is good to see that you are alive, son. Do you plan on living long, or should I start shopping for one instead of two"?

"No, two is good, mom".

"Oh, and look, it's Gohan. It's good to see you again. What do you know...Trunks goes out to fight the androids, and you show up. I keep trying to tell Trunks that he can not just wonder off to fight the androids all by himself! Maybe you can talk some sense into him, Gohan. I mean honestly, who would be ignorant enough to do something like that, right? Well, am I right" ? Gohan and Trunks stared at her feeling a little embarrassed.

"Alright, well I'm going to make dinner. Gohan, feel free to make yourself comfortable".

"Sure, thanks Bulma".

* * *

"So...you found her near Orange City?" questioned Bulma as she scooped rice into three bowls.

"Mmhm. She was pretty beat up, so I took her to the hospital room upstairs. I cleaned and wrapped most of her wounds while she was sleeping, but I think that her leg is broken. She's been asleep for quite sometime now. Come to think of it, I doubt that she has even opened her eyes once since we've got here", Trunks commented.

"She's probably worn out," said Gohan.

"Poor girl, she must terrified. You said that she was alone?"asked Bulma.

"Yes, there was no one else around when I found her".

"What's her name?"questioned Trunk's mom.

"Sarene,"answered Trunks. "Do you think that you can help her?" he asked.

"Of course. I'll see what I can do," she said as she placed a bowl of rice in front Gohan.

"Chew attack!" he yelled as he quickly scooped several spoonfuls of rice into his mouth.

"Ha-ha!" laughed Bulma. "You're just like your father".

Gohan looked up from his bowl which was already empty, his attention fully on Bulma.

"Really, you think so?"he questioned.

"Sure, it's not just the way you eat, but by the way that you are strong yet so noble and gentle at the same time, reflects your dad. And with that outfit on, anyone could mistake you for him".

"I've always wanted to be a strong warrior like my dad. Yeah, it inspires me to where his colors".

"I'm going to go check on Sarene. You two finish up. Oh, and Gohan, don't be a stranger. We hardely ever get to see you anymore. Feel free to come and visit us more often," said Bulma.

"Will do," Gohan replied with a smile.

* * *

Gohan watched Trunks attentively in the open field as he increased his power level.

"Come on, Trunks. Use your anger! The androids will hurt me, your mom, and everyone that you care about! Get angry, your almost there!" Gohan exclaimed as he encouraged his friend.

Trunks fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Gohan grinned.

_He almost had it. I didn't know that he was this far along,_ he thought.

* * *

Sarene slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the light in the room.

"Hi there. It's good to see that your finally coming around. I hope your hungry," said Bulma as she placed a tray with a bowl of warm rice and mixed vegetables on Sarene's lap. Sarene the positioned herself upright in the hospital bed. She was uncertain of the woman's identity, but she did seem kind, and the food looked very appetizing. Besides, she didn't know when she would be able to have another meal.

"Thank you," Sarene replied cheerfully as she began eating with a pair of chopsticks.

"My name is Bulma, by the way".

"It is nice to meet you. My name is..."

"Sarene. Yes, Trunks told me during dinner".

"Trunks? Oh, he was the young man who helped me earlier," Sarene blushed as she mention his name.

"Yes that's my son, the little hero. He should be back soon,"said Bulma as she glanced through a couple of x-ray photos. "He mentioned that your leg was broken. However, it seems to have healed almost completely It's amazing!" Sarene took a good look at herself and realized that her wounds were bandaged. And her leg was feeling a lot better.

"I don't see why you would need to continue staying in here, so I'll put you in one of the guest rooms downstairs," Bulma said with a smile.

"What? Oh no! You don't have to..."

"It's alright, really. Trunks and I could use some company around here. Besides, I can't let a young girl wonder around the city all by herself. It is dangerous out there, especially with the androids' frequent attacks," Bulma explained.

"Well...I guess that I could stay for a little while. Thank you, I really appreciate it," Sarene replied. She did need a place to stay; and where else could she go? All of her loved ones were gone.

"I'm going to go find some clean sheets for you. You can walk around if you would like. Just try not to get lost. This place is fairly large," Bulma commented as she exited the room. Thats when Sarene realized that she was in Capsule Corp.

_Wow! So this is what Capsule Corp. looks like from the inside. It's extravagant! Ha-ha! I wasn't sure that I would find a nice box to stay in for the night, much less Capsule Corp. What a blessing! _

Although her body was still somewhat sore, Sarene managed to find her way to the backyard which contained a large flowerbed full of various types of flowers. The rest of the yard was covered with thick green grass. Sarene stroked one of the flower pedals as she watched the sun set allowing the moon to take its place.

"Breath taking isn't it?" Trunks said gazing at the sky as well.

Sarene turned swiftly feeling a little startled. She didn't hear him approach her.

"Um...yes, it's very beautiful".

"My mom says that you are staying with us for a while. I could probably show you around the place sometime, if would like to do so".

"I'd like that," Sarene replied.

"And you just have to meet Gohan he's the best. He was here today, but you missed him when you fell asleep," said Trunks.

Sarene giggled. "I would love to meet your friend".

Trunks smiled, then his face became serious. "So, do you have any family or relatives near here?" he questioned.

"No, I lost most of family a few years ago...to the androids".

"What happened"?

"My father, was a great warrior from...a place far from here. My mother was a strong fighter as well. When the androids attacked our city, my parents tried to fight them off, but they were killed in the process. My brother who was only ten at the time, tried to save them from the androids final blast, but he died as well. The only reason I survived was because my mother put a shield around me that protected me from the blast. She used all the energy that she had left in order to protect me. After watching my family die right before my eyes, I became so terrified that I ran away. I didn't even know where I was going. I just ran as fast as I could until I noticed that there was no one around me. I was alone. Then a boy came from the sky and asked me if I was lost. I told him what happened, and he flew me back to Orange City where he found a kind young lady to take care of me. She excepted me with open arms. I was 5-years-old. I can't remember the name of the boy that found me. I remember that he had black spiky hair and he wore a navy blue martial arts outfit. His face was kind and gentle. Although, I never saw him again, he will never leave my memory. I owe him for his kindness toward me. My new guardian was more like an older sister than a mom, but she possessed some mother like qualities. She took great care of me and even she enrolled me in school. However, I never really tried to make friends outside of the classroom because I was...different. My sister was the only one I had left, but I lost her to those absurd androids in the recent attack".

"You're not human, are you, Sarene?" Trunks questioned.

Sarene stared into Trunks' silver blue eyes. They seemed to pierce through her, as if he could see everything within her. _Does he already know about me?_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of Friendship

Chapter 3: Battle of Friendship

"Will you show me?" Trunks asked as he took a step closer to Sarene.

"Show you what?" questioned Sarene. She took a step back.

"Transform. I want to see your transformation".

"Why? Why would you want to see..."

"Please, Sarene," Trunks pleaded taking another step forward.

"Sarene was puzzled. No one, besides her family and adoptive mom, knew her secret much less asked her to transform.

Sarene relaxed, and a grin formed on her full pink lips. _ If he really wants to become my friend, the he will except me...all of me. _She took a step backward as she clenched her fists.

"Alright," she said with a smirk on her face. "Are you ready for this," it was a statement, not a question. With a burst of energy a red glow began to form around Sarene's body and the sapphire blue streak in her hair turned cherry red. A small sparkling sun appeared on her right arm. The flames were the color of fire, and the the center was gold. Her ebony hair was now entirely cherry red with large spiral curls; and her chocolate brown eyes were now hazel.

"Wow," Trunks whispered in astonishment. He watched her in amazement. Before he could make another comment, Sarene threw a punch at his face. He turned his head to the side, her knuckles touching the ends of his short lavender hair. She almost hit him. She then turned quickly as she made a round-house-kick to his stomach. The force from her kick caused Trunks to fall back a little, but he was still managed to grasp her foot before it made contact with his stomach. He swung her around, a full 360 degrees, before letting her go. She stopped herself midair. _Wow, he's good_, she thought. Let's see if he can counter attack this one.

She cupped her hands at her side, the she extended her arms. "Ha!" she exclaimed as she released her Archea blast toward him. Trunks' eyes widened. He braced himself as he pressed his feet into the ground. He crossed his arms in front of his face just as the energy blast hit. He pushed the blast as hard as he could, but it kept pushing him back further towards the flowerbed. _Mom isn't going to be happy if she finds out that I destroyed her flowerbed._ Trunks gave the blast energy blast one final push as he sent it flying towards Sarene.

"What? How did he..." the energy blast came flying towards her and she spun around kicking the energy ball into the sky where it exploded. Sarene caught her breath, "That was a close one". Just then Trunks appeared behind her.

"I've got you now"! He pushed her towards a lake near the backyard and she fell from the sky and hit the water with a huge splash!

Sarene coughed vigorously as she swam back to shore. Trunks reached for her hand. She glared at him, then she smiled as she took his hand.

"You really are amazing," she said.

Trunks smiled, "So are you. I can't believe how powerful you are"!

Sarene laughed, "But, you beat me".

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're strong. Where are you from"?

"I'm an Ahsait Waress from the planet Allede. My entire family was trained in order to fight. We were the defenders of our homeland. But enough about me, you haven't told me anything about you. I know for sure that are _not_ human, at least not completely. What are you, Trunks"?

A smirk formed on his lips. "I guess you're going to have to stick around if you want to know more about me".

"Aww, thats not fair, Trunks," Sarene complained as she transformed back into her original form.

"Alright, I will make a deal with you. If you fight me again tomorrow, I will answer one of your questions concerning my background".

Sarene raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?' she questioned.

Trunks turned to face her. "You have to win against me".

Sarene smirked. "You're on".


	4. Chapter 4: A Memory Revealed

Chapter 4: A Memory Revealed after the battlefield

Sarene glanced at her reflection in the mirror as she tied a light pink bandanna on her head. She thought her head piece completed her outfit which was a baby pink tank-top, black baggy pants, and small golden hoop earrings.

"Sarene, breakfast is ready!" called Bulma from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Sarene replied as she exited her bedroom and went down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Morning," said Bulma.

"Good Morning," Sarene replied with a smile. She had only been living with Trunks and his mom for a little over a week, but she was already starting to feel like part of the family. Sarene grabbed a bowl of okayu, a piece of fruit and some toast.

"Thanks Ms. Briefs," replied Sarene as she finished her bowl of rice porridge and headed outside. She quickly ate her fruit and threw its core into the nearest garbage can. She took off into the air with a piece of toast in her mouth. She ate the warm bread as she searched for Trunks and Gohan in the open field below. They had been training everyday for the past week; and now Gohan is convinced that Trunks is close to becoming a Super Saiyin.

Trunks informed Sarene of this after their rematch earlier during the week. And although she was not able to beat him, he decided to answer a couple of her questions. Ever since that day Sarene had gained more knowledge of not only Trunks but Gohan's background as well; and their friendship was quickly growing.

Sarene massaged her shoulder. Some areas of her body were still sore from her last fight with Trunks, and although she lost, she could tell that she was improving. _Hopefully, one day, I will be strong like him. _she thought as she continued her search for her friends. She found them near a river close by. Trunks was struggling to get out of the water, and it looked like he would be in huge trouble if he didn't get out soon.

"Trunks!" Sarene called out to him as she landed near the rapid river. Gohan was in front of her watching as Trunks cried for help. _Why isn't he doing anything? _She stepped closer to the river, but Gohan placed his arm in front of her before she could come any closer. .

"Ok Trunks, kick your feet and move your arms in little circles," he said with a grin on his face.

Once Trunks emerged from the river, Gohan knelt beside him as he handed Trunks a towel.

"Here you go," said Gohan.

Trunks gasped for air as water continued to drip from his hair and clothes. "First you stand there while you watch me nearly drown, then you hand me a towel"!

"Yep," Gohan replied.

Trunks grinned at his friend then accepted the dry cloth. As he was drying himself, he noticed Sarene standing behind him.

"Hi there," said Trunks; and she returned his greeting with a smile.

* * *

Gohan, Trunks, and Sarene laid out on the grass underneath the warm sun. Trunks sat up and looked at Gohan.

"Gohan, I don't understand, why can't I become a Super Saiyan"?

"You can. You just need a little push, thats all...one push... that will set you off of the edge. Then, you will have it. For me, it was simple. All I had to think about was how the androids killed Piccolo and Krillin, and that put a spark in me. And soon my anger turned into rage, it was maddening"!

"You will get it, Trunks,"encouraged Sarene. "You and Gohan are the strongest people I know, and I have a feeling that once you become a Super Saiyan...we will have the edge that we need in order to win. Don't give up. I know that you have what it takes".

"Sarene's right Trunks, you _do_ have what it takes".

A few minutes later there was an explosion in the distance.

"Hey! Isn't that the theme park?" questioned Sarene.

"Yeah, I bet you it's those stupid androids!"commented Trunks.

"There are a lot of people there that are going to get hurt! Lets go!"exclaimed Gohan.

The three flew off in the direction of Super World as fast as they could. They could see the androids terrorizing the people in the park down below.

"Sarene, try to gather as many people as you can from the park and take them to a place far from here!" Gohan commanded.

"I'm on it"!

Gohan and Trunks then landed behind the androids, ready to fight. Androids 17 and 18 turned to face them.

"Oh look, its blonde-e, except he's got black hair this time,"said 18.

"He's trying to copy me," replied 17.

"I'm getting tired of him interfering with our fun. 17, lets kill this punk"!

"Trunks, let me handle this" said Gohan as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Right, "said Trunks.

Android 17 attacked Gohan with a punch to the stomach. Gohan dodged the attack, and they continued to fight. Trunks watched as he stayed close to the wall of a nearby building. 17 punched Gohan again, this time hitting him in the face. Gohan threw a punch at 17 and then kicked him underneath the chin making his head go backwards.

"Yes, he's doing it,"whispered Trunks.

Noticing that 17 was in trouble, 18 flew over and hit Gohan into a wall.

"Where did all of _that _come from?"questioned 17.

"I don't know, but he's dangerous today. Something has got him fired up. Let's double team him. Ready, go!" exclaimed 18 as she and 17 attacked Gohan with multiple kicks and punches. 18 raised her palm in front of Gohan as she formed an energy blast.

"No!" yelled Trunks as he emerged from his hiding spot behind the wall ready to attack 18. But before he could get close to her she sent an energy blast towards him. He was able to dodge it, then noticing that she was getting away, he followed her on top of the theme park's ferris wheel.

"You should get out of here while you still can," she said.

"Why, so you can gang up on my friend again. I see how you all operate, you're cruel'!

Trunks continued his attack on 18, but she was dodging every blow. She punched him in the face, and Trunks kneed her in the stomach. 18 clasped her hands together and forcefully brought them down on Trunks head. She then grabbed him by the collar, his feet dangling off the top of the ferris wheel.

"Go ahead and do it...you...WITCH!" he exclaimed as 18 formed another energy blast above him.

"Oh no, Trunks!" yelled Gohan as he went after his friend. He kicked 18 in the side as she let go of Trunks. Gohan caught him just as the the blast came toward them. He shielded Trunks and then quickly made a run for cover. 17 and 18 continued to shoot energy blast in their direction.

"Ugh, how could we have let him get away, again!" complained 17.

"I don't know, but when we say we are going to do something. We need to do it!"exclaimed 18.

"Wow, your really stuck on that".

"I just want to do what we say we are going to do".

"Yeah, but he _still_ got away! Let's take a couple of pop shots, maybe we'll get lucky".

17 and 18 shot random energy blast as Gohan hid behind a pile of rubble with Trunks passed out in his arms.

* * *

"You will be safe here,"said Sarene as she waved goodbye to the people that she rescued. She took to the sky, and she could see multiple explosions in the distance. "Man! What is going on? I hope they're alright". _Wait what am I doing just sitting here, I have to go help them! _ "Ha!" Sarene yelled as she transformed. _But...I have a feeling...that Gohan might not want me to interfere in this battle, _Sarene thought as the glittering sun disappeared from her arm and her curly red hair turned black again. "Man! this stinks!"Sarene complained allowed. "Maybe I can at least find out what's happening through the radio," Sarene said as she took off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

* * *

"Well did you hear anything?" 17 questioned.

"No,"18 replied.

"Well, then we didn't get him! We should of heard some screaming or something".

"How do you know? He's tough, he probably wouldn't scream anyway, but it would stink if we got him and didn't know it".

17 looked at his sister.

"What?" she asked.

"Let's go home," and they were gone.

Gohan struggled as he attempted to move over to Trunks who was only about two feet away from him. He reached for the bag of sensu beans in his pocket. He looked inside.

"Just like my arm...only one left," Gohan said as he poured the last bean out of the bag and onto the ground. _Come on Gohan, what would your father do?_ he asked himself as he picked up the last bean and maneuvered himself over to Trunks who appeared to be unconscious. "You did great today little bro. Here Trunks," he said as he placed the senu bean in Trunks' mouth. "You have to live,"he said before he let his head fall to the ground.

* * *

Sarene burst through the door and into the living room as she looked for a radio. She found one on a shelf and she turned it on. She clicked through the stations listening for anything about about the androids' attack on Super World.

"Sarene is that you?" Bulma called out to her from another room.

"Yes Ma'am," Sarene replied once she finally found a station that mentioned something about the theme park.

"There has been an attack on Super World everyone must leave the area immediately!"commanded the voice over the radio.

"Wow! I think it's a little to late to evacuate!" Sarene exclaimed as she turned off the radio.

At that moment,Trunks entered the room. He didn't have a single injury. Gohan, however, looked to be unconscious and his body was covered with cuts and open wounds, and his arm was missing. Trunks was carrying him on his back.

"Gohan!" Sarene stated in shock.

"Sarene could you...Oh my goodness! What happened?"questioned Bulma as she entered the living room.

"To be blunt...we got beat up,"replied Trunks.

* * *

"Why is it that children think that there parents are so stupid. I know _exactly_ what you all were doing!" commented Bulma as she cleaned one of Gohan's open wounds.

Sarene clenched onto Gohan's hospital bed as she looked down at him. _I'm so sorry Gohan. I should of come to help you. If I did, maybe this wouldn't have happened_, she thought as tears began to form in her eyes. She quickly wiped them with the back of her hand.

"I'm going to get a drink of water," she said as she left. Trunks watched her as she exited the room.

She poured herself a cup of water in the kitchen and went into the living room. As she was about to sit down on the couch, something caught her eye. It was a picture of a group. She recognized Bulma who was holding Trunks in her ams. She appeared to be in her early twenties and Trunks was only a baby. A man with spiky jet black hair was standing next to them . He didn't look happy like most of the people in the picture. There were a few others, a short bald man, someone with green skin, and a guy with a scar on his face in the shape of an X. In the middle of the picture there was a woman with a yellow dress and black hair that was pulled back into a bun. Standing next to her was a man spiky hair and a orange outfit similar to Gohan's. Then her eyes widened...standing next to him was a young boy with black hair and a navy blue outfit. _How?...No, it can't be...but it must be...him_, she thought as she stared at the boy in the picture.

Trunks tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you ok,? You looked sort of pale back there," Trunks said feeling concerned. "Sarene?" he questioned after she didn't reply.

"Trunks...who is this?" she asked as she placed her finger on the boy in the picture.

"Gohan, why? What's going on? Is something wrong"?

_I knew it! _she thought. _ How could I not have noticed this before_. "He's the one...the boy from several years ago"she tried to explain. Trunks looked puzzled. He wasn't certain of what she was trying to tell him. She looked from the picture to Trunks. He stared into her eyes, and he knew what she was trying to tell him.

"The boy that saved you several years ago...was Gohan"?


	5. Chapter 5: A Devastating Loss

Chapter 5: A Devastating Loss

"It had to be him. He looked exactly like this boy in the picture. And if this is Gohan...then that means..._he_ was the boy that rescued me several years ago!" Sarene explained.

_Wow,_ thought Trunks. _That's amazing!_ _But of course it would have been Gohan, how did I not figure this out before._ Trunks laughed. "Small world, huh?...Wait what's wrong?" Trunks asked when he noticed the tears beginning to form in his friend's eyes.

"It's just that...if it wasn't for him...I probably wouldn't be alive right now. But, when he needed help fighting those androids...I didn't do anything to save him!" she exclaimed as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey listen, it's not your fault that Gohan got hurt. It was the androids. There was nothing that you could have done to prevent what happened. Besides, Gohan wouldn't have wanted you to get involved in the fight," explained Trunks as he tried to comfort her.

Sarene dried her tears. "Yeah, I guess you're right. How is he"?

"He's sleeping now, but mom says that he's going to be alright".

A smile spread across Sarene's lips. "That's good." she said.

**

* * *

**

Sarene watched as Trunks powered up in the open field.

"That's it Trunks, feel the rage! Use it as a tool!" Gohan exclaimed as Trunks' power level began to go down again.

_Sarene stared at Trunks in amazement. Wow! It looked like he almost had it._

_**

* * *

**_

The three made themselves comfortable as they sprawled out on the soft green grass.

"You're my master Gohan, so tell me, what am I doing wrong," questioned Trunks looking to Gohan for an answer.

"You were close, very close. But let's forget about becoming a Super Saiyan for right now. Just relax a little," Gohan replied.

"I agree, we should enjoy this. It really is a nice..."before Sarene could finish her comment, she began to cough lightly; but as her coughing continued she began coughing so hard that she felt like she could hardly breath. She sat up, then fell to her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sarene!" Trunks exclaimed as he came rushing to her side.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked feeling concerned.

"I'm fine, it's probably just a cold or something" she said, her voice barely audible.

"She has been coughing and sneezing all morning, but I doubt that it's just a cold," said Trunks. "Maybe I should take you home," he suggested.

"No, it's alright. I can fly home by myself. Besides, I don't want you to miss out. We hardly ever get days like this anymore," she said smiling at Trunks.

Trunks looked at her for a moment uncertain of what he should do.

"But...are you sure that you'll be alright?" Gohan asked.

"I'm sure. Capsule Corp. isn't that far from here".

"But, Sarene..."

"It's ok Trunks. I'll see you in a bit," she said before she took off.

Minutes later, an explosion occurred in the distance.

Trunks clenched his fists. "Man! They're at it again!"

Gohan stood with a furious expression on his face. "Ugh! They never even had a chance!" yelled Gohan as he powered up to a Super Saiyan.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Trunks.

"Not this time".

"But...Gohan, you can't fight alone with your injury. Please...take me with you," Trunks pleaded, his face serious.

"Alright Trunks you win, let's go get 'em"!

"Right," said Trunks. However, before he could make a move, he felt a light pain in the back of his a neck and everything went dark.

**

* * *

**

Sarene entered the house and headed for the kitchen where Bulma was putting away groceries.

"Hello Sarene, how is everything going with...Are you ok dear? You look a little pale," she asked as she shut a cabinet door.

"Oh, I'm ok. It's nothing, I'll be fine once I get a glass of water". But as she was reaching for a glass on the top shelf, everything started to look blurry and she fell to the floor dropping the glass cup as well.

_Crash! _the cup shattered as it hit the floor.

"Sarene! Sarene! Wake up honey!" Bulma cried; but she wouldn't move.

**

* * *

**

Trunks slowly opened his eyes as he tried to remember where he was.

_Huh? Why is it almost dark already?_ "Hey Go-Gohan"? Trunks questioned as he looked around for him. "Gohan!" Trunks called as he slowly flew though the sky searching for his friend below. It was beginning to rain.

He soon noticed someone on the ground lying still near a forming rain puddle. Trunks landed a few feet away from the individual.

"No," he said as he took a few steps closer. _No, it can't be,_ Trunks thought to himself as he ran towards the lifeless body. "Gohan!" he screamed as tears began to form in his eyes. He bent down to lift Gohan's head. "No...you meant...everything to me! No, you have to wake up!"Trunks yelled while shaking his lifeless friend. "Gohan, please...GOHAN!" Trunks screamed as he stood. Unending tears cascaded down his cheeks, his blue eyes turned green, and his lavender hair became gold. A yellow glow formed around his body and it continued to grow brighter.

**

* * *

**

Sarene sat up in her bed. "What, what happened?" she questioned as she began to rub her forehead. Her head hurt.

"You fainted, dear. You had a fever, but it seems to have gone down tremendously. I just don't know how you do it," said Bulma as she put a cool cloth on Sarene's forehead.

"Thank you for helping me Ms. Bulma. I feel a lot better".

Sarene glanced out the window, it was was raining outside and it appeared to be getting late.

"Where's Trunks?" questioned Sarene.

Bulma sighed as she set the cool cloth on a table nearby. She looked worried, and a little scared. "I don't know, but I hope that he'll be home soon".

_Trunks, where are you? What is going on?_ Sarene thought as she looked out the window. It was pouring out there.

"I'm going to make you some tea. I'll be right back," said Bulma as she left.

Sarene exited the room soon after Bulma left. She did not feel like staying in bed. Once she arrived in the living room, Trunks walked through the door. His head was slightly bent forward, his hair covering his face.

"Hey! I'm glad you're back. Your mom and I were starting to get...Uh, what's wrong, Trunks"?

He looked up at her. Tears were streaming down his bronze cheeks. "Gohan..." he said, as he lowered his head again. "Those...monstrous androids..." His hands were in fists at his side, and his feet were shoulder length apart as if he were getting ready to fight.

_What? No, not Gohan! _Sarene slowly walked towards him. She gently raised his head with her fingertips, then using the thumb from her other hand, she wiped the tears from his heated face. "I'm sorry Trunks,"she said as she looked into his silver blue eyes. They were full of sadness and grief. She didn't know what else to say. All she could was, "I'm very sorry".

She wrapped her arms around his back, embracing him. He slowly reached his arms around her and held her close uncertain if he would ever be able to let go.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Challenge

Chapter 6: A New Challenge-The First Date?

3 YEARS LATER

Bulma inserted a screw underneath the time machine.

"People thought your grandfather was crazy too, and he turned out to be one of the greatest inventors in the world," Bulma explained.

Trunks laughed ,"Yeah, but _he_ wasn't trying to go back in time."

Just then, Sarene entered the room. Her hands were inside the pockets of her white sweatshirt. She wore knee length black shorts and black tennis shoes. Her curled ebony hair was a couple of inches past her shoulders, and the blue streak in her hair was now pink. It changed colors about a year ago when she reached another power level.

"Are we training together today?" she asked.

"Well, I actually had something else in mind".

"What's that?"

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

Sarene smiled. "Sure, why not."

"Are you going to wear what you have on ?" he asked after taking another look at her outfit.

Sarene frowned, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Uh...nothing. You look great," he said before kissing her on the cheek. "Let's leave in about a half an hour, ok?"

"Alright, sounds good to me,"Sarene replied right before Trunks left out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Trunks slowly sipped the water in his water bottle as he sat on a chair in the living room. He was trying to relax, because whether he wanted to believe it or not, he was beginning to feel a little nervous. _What's wrong with me? _Trunks thought_. Why am I so worked up about this?_

"So, where do you plan on taking Sarene for the first date?"Bulma asked as she sat down on the couch across from him.

He looked up at her feeling a little startled. He didn't hear her come in.

"Oh, hi mom. To be honest, I didn't exactly plan out where we would go". Trunks laughed then scratched his head. "Maybe I should call this whole thing off".

Bulma frowned. "You can go off and fight the androids, but you can't take a girl out on a date?"

Trunks just stared at her for a moment.

"Sure it's frightening at first, but if you really like her, then you will put all of that aside". Bulma laughed, "This could be your biggest challenge yet. Besides, she's probably looking forward to this as much as you are are, " commented Bulma as she headed back to the tech. room to work on the time machine.

As she left, he heard someone else's footsteps approaching from the hallway.

"Sorry you had to wait on me," Sarene replied as she entered the room wearing a white and gold sundress with white strapped sandals.

Trunks examined her from head to toe. "You look...beautiful. But, I thought you weren't going to change".

Sarene blushed. "I guess, I changed my mind".

Trunks smiled. "Ready to go, then?" he asked. She nodded. He opened the door for her and she thanked him.

They walked outside, and as they went further into the city Sarene noticed a park nearby.

"Hey, that's Sen-si Park! Let's go!" she exclaimed while grabbing Trunks' hand. "Wow, I can't believe that it's still here. I thought they were going to tear this place down years ago, " Sarene explained as she she positioned herself on one of the park swings. A cool breeze came through the park and she closed her eyes as the wind brushed against her face.

"My mom used to take me here all the time before she died, my adoptive mom. When I was little, I would swing for hours". Sarene laughed. "I used to beg her to let me stay, but as I got older we would go jogging along the lake over there,"she said nodding towards Sen-si lake. "Yeah, this place brings back so many memories".

A smile formed on Trunks' lips.

"I'll be right back".

"Huh? But, Trunks..." Before she could finish what she was about to say, he was already gone.

Trunks returned to the park a few minutes later and found Sarene in the same spot that she was in before.

"Here you go," he said handing her a hot dog and a water bottle.

"Aww, thanks. I love these. This city always has the best hot dogs".

Sarene took a big bite as Trunks sat in the swing next to her holding his food and a bottle of water. A smile spread across his lips as he watched her eat.

Sarene swallowed."What?" she asked feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you like it," he said beaming at her.

Once they both finished eating. Trunks took Sarene to an ice cream shop about a block away. Sarene ordered a medium strawberry vanilla swirl cone and Trunks a large chocolate vanilla swirl. Each had a cherry on top.

"Let's sit on that bench near the lake," Trunks said taking Sarene's hand.

As they ate their ice cream, the sun was beginning to set. Trunks noticed Sarene shivering next to him, and he took off his blue jacket and set it across her shoulders.

"Thanks, Trunks". She then looked up at him noticing some ice cream on his cheek. She smiled, "You're sort of a messy eater, aren't you?' she asked as she wiped his face with a napkin. Then she stood. "Let's go for a walk."

As they walked along the side of the lake Sarene noticed a young man playing acoustic guitar . "Wait, I know that song." She hummed the familiar tune as she continued to listen. Then she looked at Trunks with a smile that lit her face "We should dance."

Trunks looked shocked. "But, I don't know how to dance."

"It's simple. Here, I'll show you," she said as she clasp her hand with his and placed his other arm around her waist. She slowly moved her feet and Trunks followed. "See," she said with a smirk on her face. "You're not as bad as you thought. You really should give yourself more credit," she whispered.

"Maybe it's because you're such a good teacher."

Sarene laughed, "I don't know about that. But it is kind of nice to teach the mighty Super Saiyan for once". She rested her head on the side of his neck.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little".

"Do you...want to go home?"

"Not yet."

Trunks then let go of her hand putting both arms around her hugging her close.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today."

"Thanks for taking me along. I had a great time". Sarene then felt something being clasped at the nape of her neck. She then looked down at the gold rose necklace. The leaves on the stem of the rose were made of diamonds and in the middle of the rose itself was a light pink stone.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Just a little something to show my gratitude. You're my best friend, and a very important part of my life," he said taking the ends of part of her hair and putting it to his lips. "I'm glad that you decided to stay with us. You don't know how much you have helped my mom and I. So...thank you," he said before placing his hand on her cheek and kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled, "Thank you, it's very beautiful. I love it Trunks".

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go back?"

Sarene nodded, "I need to be well rested for when I kick your butt tomorrow in training practice," she said touching the tip of his nose.

Trunks smirked."Yeah I doubt it," he said before they headed home.


	7. Chapter 7: Until We Meet Again

Chapter 7: Until We Meet Again

Trunks pinned Sarene against a bolder as he formed an energy blast above her head.

"Go ahead, finish it!" she yelled.

Trunks' energy blast continued to grow until he extended his arm and released it above her head missing her completely. He backed up from Sarene as she stepped away from the bolder. She brushed herself off then crossed her arms, her face stern.

"Trunks, you're holding back. You can't keep going easy on me. How am I suppose to get any better if you keep restraining yourself?"

Trunks frowned, "What makes you think I was holding back?" he asked.

Sarene raised an eyebrow, "You _easily_ could have finished me off with that last attack, either that, or you have terrible aim," she teased.

Trunks smirked, "Alright, I won't hold back next time. Just don't come crying to me when I embarrass you."

Sarene laughed, "We'll see about that. But we better head back. I'm suppose to meet Melody at Capsule Corp. in about 25 minutes, and I still need to freshen up a bit."

"Melody? Isn't that the little girl we rescued not too long ago?"

"Yep. I promised her we would go to the carnival together this afternoon."

Trunks smiled, "You two are really becoming close aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that," she said smiling back at him.

**

* * *

**

Trunks and Sarene walked in Capsule Corpe. to find Melody and her mom sitting on the couch. Bulma was washing dishes.

"Melody, look who's here!"exclaimed Bulma. Melody's eyes widened. She jumped down from the couch and ran towards Sarene and Trunks.

"Sarene!" she exclaimed before jumping into Sarene's arms.

"Hi, Mel," said Sarene. Melody gave Trunks a small wave, and he smiled. "I'm just going to take a quick shower, then I'll be right out, ok," Sarene replied before going to her room and picking out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She then turned and saw Trunks in the doorway.

"Be careful out there," he said his face serious. "Stay safe."

"We'll be fine," she said giving him a peck on the cheek. Then she headed for the shower.

**

* * *

**

"Ready to go Melody?" Sarene asked as she and Mel headed out the door. They walked to the carnival then Sarene bought their tickets. She took Mel to a kiddy roller coaster and watched as she enjoyed the ride.

"Let's go on the teacups," Melody called already heading over to the next ride. After they positioned themselves in a teacup, Sarene steered the ride as Melody put her hands in the air, her face beaming.

"Yippee!" she screamed.

Afterwards, Sarene bought Melody some cotton candy, and she even won her a teddy bear in a game.

"Sarene, can we go on the merry-go-round?"

"Sure," she replied. But before they could get on the ride, Sarene heard an explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" Melody asked clinging to Sarene's leg.

"I don't know, but it sounds like it's coming this way!" Sarene exclaimed. People were already evacuating the carnival. _I have to do something_, she thought.

Sarene carried Melody to a nearby building. The place was empty. Sarene took her down to the basement.

"Stay here, " she said. "I'll be right back to get you". Melody nodded. Sarene then went searching for wherever the explosions were coming from. Then, she noticed Android 18 standing there as Android 17 continued to shoot energy blasts into the city.

"Ugh! 17!" She yelled kicking him in the side sending him into the ground.

17 brushed the dirt off of his clothes as he stood. "Well, well, well...look who came to pay us a visit 18. It's nice to see you again, Sarene," he said before flying up behind her and elbowing her in the back. She hit the ground face first. _Man! I won't lie...that...kinda stung_, she thought to herself as she tried to stand up. But before she could get up again, 17 kicked her in the stomach sending her into a wall. He pinned her against the wall then gently lifted her chin.

17 smirked, "You really should be more careful, Sarene...you almost got hurt," he said before punching her in the stomach again.

"Ahh!" she yelled in pain as she crossed her arms around stomach area.

"By the way, where's your little boyfriend...Trunks? He isn't here to visit us too?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, " he said his fingers gripping tighter on her face.

Sarene frowned, "Trunks is none of your concern! Ha!" she yelled as she powered up, her black hair immediately turning red. "Besides, your fight is with me now!"

Sarene attacked Android 17 landing a punch in his face. She kicked him, and missed. Then, she tried punching him again but he dodged it.

"Ugh! that's it! Archaic blast!"she yelled as she released the blast of energy towards 17, but it was no use, he was still standing.

_What? But, how? He doesn't even have a scratch!_

Just then, 17 charged at Sarene punching her twice then kicking her to the ground.

"I don't understand, why am I losing this badly," she whispered. "Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea."

17 picked her up by her shirt.

"Hurry up and finish her off already!" exclaimed 18.

"Have patience, 18." he said looking at the blonde android.

He then turned to face Sarene once again. "Don't worry, I'll end this quick". He grinned. "Think of it this way, if I kill you now, then you won't have to watch your boyfriend die later," he said forming an energy blast.

"You stay...away from him!"

Just then, someone kicked 17 knocking him to the ground and taking Sarene. Then turning in the opposite direction, the person took off flying at a fast rate of speed.

"Trunks? Is that you?" she asked barely able to speak.

"Just relax, Sarene. Everything's going to be alright."

"Wait, Trunks...Mel...I have to..."

"It's ok, I found her and took her home."

"Thanks, " she said grasping onto his arm. He pulled her closer to him holding her tight against his chest.

**

* * *

**

"Ow," whispered Sarene as she sat up in the hospital bed.

"Take it easy," Trunks said helping her up.

"Trunks?"

"Hey, " he said smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry that I was so stupid. I didn't think that..."

"It's ok, I'm just glad that you're feeling better". Trunks frowned, "You did have me worried though. Don't ever pull a stunt like that again!"

"I won't," she said sadly.

"Now, get some rest, " he said while placing a hand on each of her cheeks and kissing her on top of her forehead.

"I will," she replied.

**

* * *

**

1 YEAR LATER

Trunks knocked on Sarene's bedroom door.

"Come in!"

"Trunks walked in and found Sarene packing a few items into a traveling bag.

"Sarene, I need to talk to you," he said his face serious.

"What's wrong, Trunks?"

"I'm going alone...back in time."

"What!" Sarene's face looked shocked. "Why? You heard your mom. There is enough room for two people in the time machine. You don't _have_ to go alone."

"I know, but this is my first time going back in time. What if something goes wrong and I get stuck in a time warp? It's too dangerous for both of us to go, at least for now. Besides, I have to pay someone else a visit before I meet up with Goku," Trunks explained his face even more stern.

"Next time I go back, I'll take you with me. But for now, I need you to stay. If something goes down and the androids start terrorizing the city, it will be your job to get the people to safety."

Sarene sighed. "Alright," she replied. "I'll stay. But next time, I'm going with you."

"Trunks, it's ready to go!" called Bulma.

Trunks and Sarene both went outside to where Bulma was standing in front of the time machine.

Trunks walked towards his mom.

"You don't know how proud I am of you for doing this. You look so handsome, Trunks Brief. I'm going to miss you, son," commented Bulma before handing him the antidote.

"I guess this is the antidote for Goku?" Trunks questioned before placing it in the pocket of his jean jacket.

Bulma nodded, "Do me a favor, and don't drop it."

"You got it. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone, ok."

"Sure, you know me."

Trunks laughed,"Yeah, that's why I'm worried," said he before walking over to Sarene.

She smiled at him, but Trunks could see right through her. Trunks placed a hand on her cheek caressing the side of her face with his thumb. She placed her hand on his while stroking the familiar scar on the back of his hand that he received after fighting the androids so many months ago.

"Come back, to me Trunks," she said her face serious.

"I'll be back to get you."

"Be careful, ok?"

Trunks touched the side of her neck sliding it down to the middle of her her neck where the golden charm was. He rubbed his thumb over the charm taking it in between his thumb and index finger. A tear ran down her cheek and he kissed it.

"I won't be gone too long," he said only a breath away from her lips. He then placed both of his hands on each side of her face.

"Come back," she whispered.

"You will be my motivation,"he said placing his thumb on her bottom lip separating his lips from hers. Sliding his thumb across her lip, he drew away from her.

Sarene closed her eyes for a second imagining what it would be like to have his lips on hers.

Trunks got inside the time machine.

"I love you, Trunks!" yelled Bulma.

"Love you, too" he replied.

Trunks looked at Sarene wishing that the trip was already over.

"I'll be back, " he whispered to himself. "I will," and he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8: I Just Want to Protect You

Chapter 8: I Just Want to Protect You

"Anything else you want me to do Ms. Brief," I asked as I finished washing the last of the dishes.

Bulma smiled, "Sarene you've been at it all week. You need to take a break, sweetheart."

She was right, I could use a break. Trunks had gone to the past only a couple of days ago, and ever since he left I had been cleaning, baking, and helping Bulma with a few inventions in order to keep myself distracted from Trunks' absence.

Letting Trunks go on that time travel trip by himself, was probably one of the most difficult decisions I have ever had to make. All my life, my loved ones have died right underneath my nose. I couldn't save them...and now with Trunks so far away, outside of my reach, practically in another world...I feel...almost hopeless. Then again, it wasn't like I could say, "Trunks don't go! What if something happens to you? I can't let you go, I just can't! Just stay here and we will figure this out together." No, time travel is probably the best option that we have right now. I couldn't tell him not to leave, despite how much I wanted to.

"Alright, I'll take a break in just a second," I said as I took a pan of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

"Those smell delicious!"Bulma exclaimed as she took in the mouth watering aroma.

"Thanks, but maybe I should of made dinner first."

"I'll tell you what, you rest and I will fix dinner. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Ok, thanks,"I said smiling at her as I headed for my room.

As I rested my head on my pillow I thought about Trunks in the past world.

"This is good for him,"I whispered to myself. "He'll get to see his father for the first time, and he will even see Gohan again...oh Gohan, I miss you."

_So why am I still so worried? Trunks has so many loved ones in the past. They will keep him safe. Besides, Bulma did make the time machine because she believed that her family and friends could make a difference in our world. And if this Goku is as great as she says he is. Then maybe there is hope, not only for Trunks, but for all of us. _

**

* * *

**

"Sarene, dinner!"

I woke up feeling well rested and more energized. I went into the kitchen where Bulma had dinner ready and plates on the table.

"Thank you," I said as I sat down. "The food looks really good."

"Thanks, honey. I just hope that it taste alright."

We ate our food silently for a while until Bulma asked, "So, are going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," I replied with a smile.

She gave me a look that said, _you are a terrible lier_.

"Ok, to be honest, I've been..."

"...feeling a little depressed since Trunks left."

"How did you know?" I asked feeling a little embarrassed.

She laughed, "It's written all over your face. Besides, when Trunks told me that he planned on going to the past by himself, I was certain that this would happen. You both have become so close over the past few years. It was probably just as hard for him to leave as it was for you to stay behind."

I thought about what she had said, and then I began to realize that she was right. _He probably didn't even want to leave. But...I can't keep Trunks close to me forever. I need to learn to just let him go sometimes. I don't know why I feel the need to protect everyone. At least that is what I told myself. _But deep down, I knew exactly why.

**

* * *

**

I dried my face with a hand towel then placed it around the back of my neck as I took a few sips from my water bottle.

Training by myself felt awkward. Usually I am either sparing with Trunks or watching him train after I finish my work out. However, with him gone there wasn't much that I could do.

I sat down for a moment, and without even realizing it, a plan began forming in my head.

"I may not be able to help Trunks in the past world, but I can certainly help the people of this world," I whispered to myself. Then, before I could change my mind, I took off into the air searching for the androids below.

**

* * *

**

I landed on top of a building just above Android 17 and 18. who were enjoying hamburgers and sodas Nothing appeared to be broken or destroyed, but besides the androids, everyone was gone.

"These are really good, 18. I can't believe we've never had them before!" exclaimed 17. 18 kept quiet as she continued eating her burger.

I watched them from above with a snarl on my face, but my snarl soon turned into a depressing frown. Trunks would be furious if he knew what I was getting ready to do, but I didn't care.

I jumped off the building and onto the ground. I was now facing 17 and 18. And as I stood there in front of them I could already tell that I was going to lose this fight. I came without a strategy or a purpose. I simply came out of frustration...and that...would cause me to fail. But it was too late, there was no turning back.

"Look 17, it's that girl again," said 18.

"Sarene, what a surprise," 17 replied with a smirk on his face.

"Where is everyone? What did you do to them?" I asked my face serious.

17 smiled. "Nothing. They simply ran off, but for what, I have no clue."

"Honesly 17, why is she always accusing us of things that we didn't do?"

"Today," 17 replied with a laugh.

"Let's finish this girl!" yelled 18.

They then flew towards me at an incredible speed both throwing a punch to my face, but somehow I managed to block them. I turned quickly elbowing them both in the chest. I then sent them down from the sky as I kicked them in the side. But they didn't stay down long. They came after me once again and I backflipped in the air kicking them underneath the chin.

They soon landed on the ground once again, and I did the same. Now it was my turn to charge them.

"Ha!"I exclaimed while throwing a punch at 18, but I missed. I then went for Android 17 who dodged all of my punches and kicks as well. He grinned then punched me in the stomach. I flew backwards, but fortunately I was able to stop myself before I hit the building behind me.

My power increased as I transformed.

"Spark-light Fire attack!" I yelled as I did multiple pirouettes in the air. Hundreds of energy blasts shot from around my body as I continued to spin. The blast flew towards the androids.

"What in the world!"exclaimed 17 just before the blasts made their impact.

I stopped myself as I watched a huge cloud of dirt and smoke began to form where the androids were recently standing.

"Yes! That was a direct hit! There is no way they could've..."I was in shock. The cloud began to disappear, but the androids were still standing.

"Wow, that was _some_ attack," commented 17 with a smirk on his face. "Too bad it didn't hurt. But this...this will," he said before appearing behind me and forming an energy blast that sent me to the ground below. I did a round off then a back hand spring just as my hands touched the ground. "Eat this, jerk!" I exclaimed as I extended my arms toward him. "Archaic blast!"

17 leaned his head over to the side allowing my attack to go right past him. He straightened it again and a grin formed across his lips. He folded his arms across his chest then landed directly in front of me.

_What? But how did he...? _

"Oh Sarene, you really should work on your aim. Let me show you how it's done," he said before round-house kicking me in the stomach then firing an energy blast at my chest.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain as I hit the ground. He then picked me up and swung me around letting me go in midair. He appeared behind me with is hands clasped together above me. He hit me in the back with a force that sent me deep within the earth's surface.

I used all of my remaining energy to climb out of the hole I was in, then I fell on the front side of my body.

17 and 18 landed near me. 18 kicked me in one side then 17 kicked me in the other.

It felt as if all of the bones in my body had been crushed, and even when they kicked me, I was too weak to scream.

"Your finished," replied 18 as she formed an energy blast above me.

"Wait,18. Don't kill her. Let's...just leave her here. I want that no good boyfriend of her's to find her lying in the dirt." He put his foot on top of my back pushing me further into the ground. He leaned in towards me, his lips near my ear. "Tell your _boyfriend_ that he should do a better job of looking out for you, because next time...we might not be as kind." Then, they flew off.

_Ugh!_ I thought to myself. This is all my fault. Burning tears began to pour down my face. _I've got to get out of here. If Trunks comes back and finds me like this...he'll be crushed! _But I couldn't move, and instead I fell into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

"What, what's going on?" I asked as I opened my eyes, my vision still a little blurry. I noticed someone sitting next to me. I could tell it was a boy with short lavender hair and silver blue eyes. His warm strong hand was holding on to mine.

"Trunks, but...when did you get back?" I asked, his face now clear.

"Yesterday, but that's not important," he explained before calling his mom over letting her know that I was now awake.

"Hey Trunks, do you mind getting another cold towel for Sarene?" Bulma asked as she checked my temperature.

"Sure," he replied before kissing the back of my hand three times and then exiting the room.

"Oh Sarene, you had us _extremely_ worried," said Bulma.

"I'm sorry, " I replied. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost a full day. When Trunks found you yesterday you were knocked out cold, and today is almost over. You've been asleep for more than twenty hours! You seemed to be healing quite well during that time, but you still weren't waking up. I didn't know what to do! I was running out of ideas!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any troubled."

"No, it's alright. I just want you to get better that's all. Now get some rest, ok."

And I closed my eyes once again.

* * *

I smiled as I put my hair into a ponytail then headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. Trunks was sitting at the kitchen table looking at me from across the room. The expression on his face was anything but blissful.

"Morning," I said my smile fading away.

"Sarene, there wasn't a single android attack while I was gone," he explained.

I nodded.

"Then why were you fighting them yesterday?" he asked his face concerned.

I didn't answer for a second. "I...I went after them."

"Why?" he asked. "Why would you do something like that?"

"You said to hold off the androids while you were gone, and that's exactly what I did."

"I meant for you to hold them off if they started attacking not go looking for them!"

I looked away from him. I felt like an ignorant child being yelled at.

"You could've been killed. When I found you yesterday, Sarene, I almost went looking for the androids myself ! I never wanted them dead as much as I did last night. I thought that you were dead! How could you be so careless?"

"You're always training me to become a better fighter. You told me to hold off the androids. But you never wanted me to! You wanted me to run away! You never let me fight them, and you always leave me behind so you can fight them alone. What's the point in training if I always have to stay behind, huh? What will I do if something terrible happens to you? Who is going to be there to help you out? I...I thought that if I destroyed the androids then everyone would be safe, you would be safe," I replied as a tear fell down my cheek. I looked at him for a moment his eyes gazing into mine. "Are we going to fight?" I asked.

"No, we aren't. Come here." he said with his arms outstretched toward me. I came to him and he put his arms around me. "I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too."

"Listen," he said looking me in the eyes. "I don't ever want you to feel responsible if something happens to me. That's not for you to worry about, alright?"

I nodded.

"You and my mother are all that I have left. I don't want to lose you. We have to stick together," he said leaning in placing his warm lips on mine. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me, then he slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, " I said still only a few inches away from his face. I placed my hand on his cheek as I bushed my lips against his. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I gently attached my lips on to his bottom lip then slowly pulled away. I opened my eyes and gazed up at him.

A smirk formed on his lips. Then he opened his eyes. "If that's how you're going to apologize, maybe we should argue more often."

"Let's not, " I said then I smiled.


End file.
